


levi likes to get his hair pulled

by sp1mpi3



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, dominant Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), just a hopeless levi simp, submissive Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp1mpi3/pseuds/sp1mpi3
Summary: MC has some fun with Levi while everyone is asleep~
Relationships: Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 174





	levi likes to get his hair pulled

**Author's Note:**

> set during the Let the Games Begin event. i didn't like the event that much, but what they lacked in content they made up for in giving me countless porn scenarios so we appreciate that

How he got in this situation was beyond him, but who was he to question things right now. He was originally just trying to sleep on the floor surrounded by his brothers after a fun day, but now he was sitting with his back leaned into MC, who had their hand on his head. It had started with an innocent hug from behind in the dark, but they seemed to have other ideas.

“Do you like when I touch you, Levi?” MC whispered in his ear, their hand running through his hair. He couldn’t speak, just nod as his eyes fluttered closed. He heard them chuckle softly as they sat behind him, the hand not in his hair resting on his shoulder. They gave a careful tug on his hair, causing him to gasp. Quickly he clapped his hand over his mouth, eyes now open and looking to make sure everyone was still asleep. “Did that feel good?” He nodded, not uncovering his mouth out of fear of what other sounds would come out. “Innocent little Leviathan, just wanted me to pat his head. Is this what you really wanted, hm?” They were teasing him, but he really liked it.

“MC, please-” he tried to whisper, but it came out more as a whine. Their nails lightly scratched his head and he leaned back into their touch. It was too much, MC was giving him too much attention and their touch just felt so good.

“Please what? This is what you like, right? Pretty bold of you to ask me to do it in front of all of your brothers…” their breath was warm and right beside his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but there was another tug on his hair, rougher, making him tilt his head back so his head was resting back on their shoulder.

He somehow managed to bite back a moan, but suddenly MC’s hand was tracing lines across his chest.

Chills went through his body, raising bumps on his skin as he looked up at them. MC was smiling down at him, the lighting shining through the window from the moon was just enough for him to see their face. They looked angelic. “I-It feels good…” he whispered, not sure if he wanted them to keep going or stop.

“I can tell,” they giggled, one hand still wrapped in his hair and the other grazing over his nipple through his shirt. He bit down hard on his lip to stifle his moans, and MC wasn’t letting up.

His pajama pants were useless tonight, not offering him any sense of decency as they tented. Levi didn’t think he’d ever been so hard in his life, it hurt. “Too good...brothers…” he got out quietly in breaths as MC seemed to take in interest in his left nipple. No one had ever touched him like this, he didn’t even think he wanted to be touched like this, but it felt so amazing that he thought he was going crazy.

“Show me how good it feels,” their whispers were laced with their own need, they wanted this too, and that only made him even harder. His breathing picked up faster as their hand found its way under his shirt and their nails dragged against his bare skin. “Wanna see how I make you feel.”

He couldn’t take it anymore. Levi reached down and got his pants pushed down to his knees. “No underwear? So naughty, you wanted this to happen, hm? Or were you gonna jerk off while everyone was asleep? What were you going to think about, Levi?”

“Y-You,” his hand went to his dick and he shut his eyes tightly. The shame was overpowered by his need, by the amount of pleasure building up inside him. Waiting or taking it slow wasn’t an option in his mind, he quickly started jacking himself off while they teased his nipples. He never would have guessed he’d be so sensitive, but they knew exactly how to play his body. It wouldn’t take him long at all to finish at this rate.

“Give me a good show, Levi, but you better be quiet.” And with that, the hand under his shirt came up and clamped over his mouth. He hadn’t even noticed that he wasn’t covering it anymore and that he was panting into the dark. “If you’re not quiet, you could wake everyone up. That’d just ruin our fun.”

“Look at you, so filthy and lewd, if my hand wasn’t here you’d be moaning for everyone to hear,” his face blushed furiously, but their teasing only pushed him closer to the edge. “But I want you to be quiet, Levi, I want this show all to myself.” They were breathing heavy into his ear and he moaned into their hand, desperately chasing his orgasm.

His breathing was so fast he was sure he was about to hyperventilate, but all he could focus on was the hand roughly tugging at his hair. “Look at me.” He opened his eyes to see this human staring at him, so much lust in their eyes that he was sure Asmo had gotten into their head. But they were still smiling. That eye contact is what finished him.

Moaning into their hand, his muscles flexed as he finally felt his orgasm rip through his body. Cum painted his stomach as he panted, trying to catch his breath. MC let go of his hair and gave his head a gentle pat before kissing his cheek.

“Thanks for the show, Levi.” They got up and made their way back to the space where Mammon had insisted they sleep, leaving him to scramble to the bathroom to clean himself up.

He stood in the bathroom, leaning on the sink and staring in the mirror. There was no way that really happened, he was certain he just had some kind of really inappropriate dream. But then his phone dinged and assured him that this was real life.

_Sorry for leaving you alone to clean up, I’ll make it up to you next time :)_

**Author's Note:**

> idk man


End file.
